sanvers love story
by I-know-I-suck
Summary: Alex and Maggie based story about what happened after that kiss in 2x08. hope you enjoy with a little bit of Karamel as Kara confesses what she feels about monel to alex weather that be good or not is a whole new thing, with a surprise visit from barry things get a bit salty from monel. Sorry in advance for grammatical issues, english is my second language.
1. Chapter 1

Maggies head lay on Alex chest as she sleeps, Alex still awake thinking about everything that had just happened. Just then Maggie wakes up looking into Alex's eyes she smiles. Their lips lock Alex looks back down at Maggie. Why me? Before she could answer Supergirl flies into Alex's apartment." Alex I need to talk to you" she walks around distraught. Alex peaks up quickly throwing on her shirt and pants. Maggie looks over jealously as Alex fumbles to quickly put her shirt on. Maggie I'll be right back. Before she could finish supergirl barges into Alex's room not yet noticing Maggie she adds, "Monel kissed me and I don't think he remembers but I do and it's kind of burned into my memories". Alex coughs um supergirl. Supergirl looks up realising Maggie was here and she was in Alex's bed. "Oh ohhhhhhh" she says quickly walking out Alex follows Kara out Maggie grabbing her shirt before standing at the door listening into the conversation. "When did that happen" Kara questions Alex.

"Just now like before you got here basically" Alex replies, her arms crossed.

Just then Alex remembers the whole Monel thing

"So wait Mon el kissed you and did you like it"

"Well a little" Kara says almost ashamed. Alex laughs

"It's okay to like him but if he treats you badly I will knock him out and I can" Alex says stiffening her stance.

Kara shrugs "anyway I gotta go and well you gotta get back to you know", Kara says half out the window.

"I love you Alex" supergirl says coming back to hug her overly confused older sister before she disappears. Maggie quickly jumps back into bed jealous of the relationship Alex and supergirl had as she yet to know that they were sisters. Alex walks into her room still half asleep. "Does supergirl just come into your house on a regular basis" Maggie questions. "Well yeah usually of I go to hers whichever?" Alex says without noticing as she looks up she can clearly tell Maggie is jealous. She sits on the bed close to Maggie its fine Maggie trust me she says while grabbing her hand.

"Supergirl is my sister, Kara there's nothing to worry about". She re assures Maggie realisng she blurted out a massive secret, Alex gets up suddenly feeling uncomfortable before returning back to her seated position.

Maggie shoots up" supergirl is your sister" she says abruptly before questioning Alex about her humanism,

"No" Alex says still freaking out that she said that.

"I have just had one as a sister since we were 13 technically she would have been 37" she says adding up her age she left krypton and her time spent in the phantom zone.

"Wait Kara is older than superman" maggie say enthusiastically as the supergirl she seen has no aging whatever to support that data.

"Well yes her pod was stuck in the phantom zone for 24 years".

"Oh" Maggie looks and Alex grabbing her face and pulling her down closer to her Alex grabs Maggie's hips rolling her over so that she's on top of her. she starts to undress Maggie first un buttoning her pants then ripping her shirt off just then Maggie makes it so that now she's on the bottom before pulling Alex's clothes the wrestle a bit from bottom to top Maggie pulls Alex's waist closer to her moving up and down as they kiss each other, groans coming from both. Alex hugs Maggie forcing herself on top to finish undressing her; she grabs Maggies naked body pulling it closer to hers it excites her.

Maggie lifts up Alex pushing her to her bedroom wall; lifting her up, she sits upon her waste Maggie looking directly at Alex's body why hadn't I done this earlier. She says resuming back to her bed. Alex runs her fingers through Maggie's hair her heart beats fast in her chest as Maggie does things indescribable their body move simultaneously as the fight to be the leader "I love you Alexandra Danvers" Maggie spits out without realising it "you are the one" she adds on Alex smiles like a lost puppy that just found home." I love you Maggie sawyer".


	2. the next day

At the DEO things between Alex and Kara are a bit weird seeing as Kara sort of walked in on Alex and Maggie. As Kara fumble with her hands Alex decides to talk to Kara about everything.

"So…. Umm Kara, you see me and umm… Maggie yeah, well you see were sort of yeah well, were sort of dating ish I think" she finally blurts out the sentence that both made her mouth tingle with excitement but go dry with the eager await of Kara's approval.

"That's great Alex, am so happy for you" Kara jumps in excitement that her older sister has finally found someone perfect for her." Just know that if she hurts you I will throw her into space" she adds on in a quieter, softer tone. "And you know I can". Alex sighs a bit of relief as both sisters stand their Alex remembers a certain thing Kara said last night.

"So, how about you and mon-el like are you a thing you what". Kara's cheeks turn bright pink and her back arches. "Well… yeah um he doesn't remember" Kara says her eyes burrowing in frustration.

Alex sees the frustrated look on Kara's face. "Um. Yeah no while Monel was sick his virus wouldn't have wide any memory and his toxicity levels were only that of mildly drunk person who has a cold'. She adds trying to comfort Kara before realising this only made Kara feel worse. Kara's face drops and she starts to walk away. "Kara... wait" Alex asks before she flies off. Alex feels horrible for saying that. A few moments later Alex catches Monel walking to his room. Alex grabs his shirt pulling him into a room before throwing him against a wall.

"Woah... are you an alien because you are really strong" Monel jokes as Alex holds him to a wall.

" you kissed my sister and you know it there's no way you forget a thing like that even if you were exposed to medusa" Alex says her face twisting in anger. "Ha, you see there's a mis understanding I kissed her but I got the feeling that she doesn't like me you know with all the yelling at me and stuff". Monel says trying not to anger the only actual human that scared him. Alex releases her grip. "Oh my god, you're worse at love then I am and trust me I suck" she says trying not to ground drop him for hurting Kara. "Wait how do you know? Did Kara talk to you does she like me? Like, like-like me?" Monel asks. Alex just shakes her head before leaving the room.

As Kara wanders around National City in her civilian clothes she still wonders if Alex was right and maybe mon-el just wanted to forget it. Just then Maggie pops up from around the corner and starts waving to Kara, Kara stood there for a minute as she had yet to comprehend who it was. "Hey Kara". Maggie says from a distance. Kara replies back with a simple hey only just realising its Maggie, as Maggie gets closer she's wondering if she should mention the whole supergirl thing before dismissing the idea due to the awkwardness it might leave. As Maggie approaches the only thing going through her mind at this point is how no one could see her through those small framed glasses. Kara then proceeds to snap Maggie out of her thoughts by asking about her and Alex. "So um, how are you and Alex going" Kara asks before realising she would only know about them if she were supergirl. "I mean like how are you and her after that incident" she adds on while fixing her glasses.

"Yeah were really good, am surprised Alex didn't tell you anything". Maggie says hinting at the fact she knew who she was. Kara gets noticeably anxious before passing it off as just a gesture. Kara's phone dings with an alert from the DEO about some sort of portal showing up. "Sorry Maggie, but I must be going" she says racing into a street ally.


	3. game night

Thanks to gleefreak15 for the review means a lot.

~o~

Kara races down town towards the so called portal. As she arrives a blur exits form the portal running through the city supergirl chases him until eventually hitting the blur with her laser vision forcing its body to crash into a nearby mound of dirt. Walking up to the body she soon realised it was her once really close friend, flash. "Oh, no Barry" she says loudly proceeding to pick up his limp body flying him to the DEO.

Kara flies into the DEO riddled with both fear and guilt both for her friend Alex races up to her, seeing Barry. "Medical gurney stat" she yells loudly grabbing the attention of fellow agents, a medical gurney rolls up to supergirl. Kara places Barry's body on the gurney looking at him the whole way as he gets rolled to the med bay.

After a few hours and constant looking after Barry finally starts recovering. Kara walks into his room with a 'sorry I shot you with my laser eyes' look strewn across her face, Barry's face lights up "girl of steel it's you" he announces as sarcastic as he is able to get in a time like this.

"Yeah sorry about the whole heat vision eyes thing" she says motioning to the burn up the side of his body.

"All good" he lets out a wheezy laugh "probably should of at least stopped but I didn't really realise it was you" he motions towards her.

"Yes, yes and to apologize for this minor inconvenience you are invited to game night with the boys, my sister her girlfriend and myself" she tells him sorrily. He smiles at her.

"That would be great if I'm feeling good, what time".

"7:00" Kara pronounces right before her phone rings for an alien attack downtown. "Well duty calls, see you there though" she requests.

"Yes, see you there" he retorts.

A couple hours later Kara sits in her apartment waiting for her guest just as she was about to grab a handful of chips a slight knock at the door disrupts her. Using her x-ray vision she sees its Alex and Maggie, opening the door she greets them "hey Alex" she says hugging her sister "hey Maggie." She adds one happy for her sister. "Hey Alex guess who's coming?" she asks Alex.

"I don't know, who?" Alex says unaware of Barry coming.

"Barry's coming today" Kara says gleefully before hearing another knock at the door and seeing its James and Monel and letting them in. after a few minutes of James and Monel getting to know Alex another knock echoes from the door, she opens it to reveal a very disturbed Winn. "DO NOT let him carry you across town" he replies faint heartedly. Kara lets out a faint laugh before letting the boys in.

"So umm which one your sister is dating" Maggie ask Alex confused. Alex lets out a faint chuckle, "none of them" she says.

"No way, he has been staring at her since her got here" she says pointing to James. "He got really defensive and jealous as soon as that one came" she adds on pointing to Monel then Barry. "And that one is just watching all the guys stare at her" she declares pointing to Winn. "They're all fawning over her" she motions over to the group where all the boys are as well as Kara.

"Okay well" Alex gets ready for the explaining she's about to do. "That one kissed her but she didn't want that just friends" she's says pointing to Winn "so technically he was once fawning over her". "They dated for like two days until she realised being supergirl and a girlfriend was too much" she says pointing to James. "He kissed her and pretended to forget but Kara still likes him" pointing to Monel. "And that one saved her life, he's the blur" she says lastly pointing to Barry. She finally finishes inhaling a sharp breathe of air Kara starts to walk over.

Maggie quickly asks if Alex has told her yet before getting told no but she will now if she wants. Before Maggie could protest Kara was already over here. "Hey girls you coming to join" Kara asks them.

"Umm yeah but first I just need to tell you something." Alex says pulling Kara over to her bed. Before Kara could say anything Alex blurts out "Maggie knows your secret it just kind of slipped out sort of." A sigh of relief floods Kara's body, "well thank god or else tonight would've been awkward remember when I had game night with Lucy and Winn nearly outed me." Kara says letting Alex finally relaxes. "Okay now let's get this show on the road" Kara comes out of her bedroom with Alex. "Maybe introductions first" Kara says secondly.

"Okay everyone knows me Kara and guys it's all good Maggie knows that I'm supergirl" Kara says

"This is Maggie, James, Winn, and Monel everyone except Barry knows Alex".

"ahh the sister" Barry says finally putting a name to a face. After that they start playing charades until about 10 when they decide to call it a night after Maggie and Alex crushed them all. Barry stays at Kara's for the night which sparks a few jealous notes from Monel but Kara just rubs it off as small talk.

If you want the next chapter to be a Barry and Kara night one or to be a sanvers based one tell me, this is a place that all ships are invited and supported so no judgement over ships.


	4. the sanvers interruption

Thanks all for the feedback appreciate it especially gleefreak15 who's been here since day one

~o~

Maggie and Alex decided to walk home that night instead of getting a cab, Alex's apartment wasn't that far away anyway. Together their walking in complete silence the only physical contact that they made since games night was the brisk shoulder touch Maggie did in order to get in front of Alex as a sort of game. They walk along the tight path for a little while longer until Maggie decides to make a move and grab Alex's hand causing Alex's cheeks to burn a bright pink colour and her heartbeat to skip almost every beat rendering her speechless for a few seconds; she thanks the dark street way for hiding her blushing cheeks.

After a while she finally says "always making the first move, hey sawyer." Alex blurts out causing Maggie to laugh a little.

"Well someone has too." Maggie replies as the enter Alex's apartment building making their way into the elevator Alex pulls Maggie closer to her, their bodies touching before Alex finally kisses her. Their lips intertwine together and Maggie's cheeks take the turn of going bright pink as they break Alex whispers in Maggie's ear. "Well not all the time." The elevator dings at Alex's floor Maggie still rendered speechless. "Well are you coming in." Alex says to the motionless Maggie. They walk to her apartment door, she fishes around for a keys before finally finding them, as soon as she unlocks the door and opens it Maggie has already made a move pulling Alex towards her bed. She pulls Alex's waist towards her own she looks up to the taller girl and smiles. "About damn time Danvers." Alex's face breaks into a smile just as they were about to get on the bed a knock at the door stops them. Maggie and Alex both look at each other as they aren't expecting anyone Alex makes her way to the door picking up the gun she looks through the peep hole. "Well who is it." Maggie asks.

"It's… Kara." Alex half sighs before opening the door. "Hey Kara." Alex says

"I swear I didn't use powers at the door and I didn't fly in after last week's incident" she says motioning to the bed and scrunching her face.

"Yes, I see that but why are you here." Alex questions motioning towards Kara.

"What why has there got to be a reason can't I just made sure my sister and her girlfriend made I home safe." She flusters around and Alex notices something is off.

"I know your lying" Alex says arms folded. Maggie and Kara look equally confused.

"What no why do you say that." Kara says defensive.

"Okay one, I'm an elite agent and I grew up with my little sister being a kryptonin teenager and two… crinkle." Alex says pointing to Kara's noticeable forehead crinkle.

"Ahh technically I'm 24 years older than you and two I don't have a crinkle." Kara says defending herself.

"No I am 1 year older than you phantom zone time doesn't count." Maggie sits on Alex's bed watching the two girls bicker like children.

"Maybe I should go" Maggie says getting of the bed.

"NO" the girls say in unison leading to Maggie re taking her place on the bed.

"No it doesn't phantom zone counts" Kara says arguably.

Alex stops Kara "Kara why are you here for real this time."

She sits down on Alex couch. "Barry kissed me". Alex snickers causing Kara's face to scrunch up.

"Kara if you're going to run to me every time a guy kisses you, you might as well stay here; every guy in national city has a crush on you and beyond" Alex sits on the opposite couch from her.

"They do not, name… five guys." She argues.

"Pa…lease easy, James, Winn, Barry... the guy that lives across from you and literally every guy in the DEO" Kara scoffs throwing a pillow at Alex. "Hey" Alex catches it "no super strength in my house." Alex demanded.

Maggie laughs a little causing both women to look at her. 'this actually really funny, Kara can stay here tonight" she looks at Alex "but I want to hear more about krypton and how your 24 years older which would make you at least 50." Kara looks at Alex with a pout until she finally gives in. "fine but me and Maggie will be sleeping in the bed so that means you can't." She argues with Kara.

"Okay" Kara says.

~O~

Not exactly what I planned but this is going to make so much more sense in future chapters.


	5. the barry and kara angst

This is a filler from last one basically showing what happened between Kara and Barry

~o~

As the rest of the people left Kara decided that it was time to clean up as multiple beer bottles and food boxes lay sprawled across the once was pristine apartment. Before Kara was even able to touch a piece of rubbish Barry ran and cleaned up the living room leaving it cleaner that it previously was.

"Barry." Kara said in her you shouldn't have voice.

"What, you hosted the event." Barry said throwing his hands in the air.

Barry and Kara sit down and flick through Netflix determined to find something. After what seemed like an eternity they finally choose to watch a classic rom-com. The movie was dazed out as the pair shared stories about their separate lives and friends.

"My friend Caitlin would get along so well with your sister they already have so much in common."

"Does this Caitlin person always fix people up will throwing slight narcissism and is more like the mother of the group all the while being a brilliant scientist." Barry laughed at this accurate representation Kara said that was both equivalent to her sister and his close friend.

"More than I admit." Kara and he both laughed.

"So how's the love life" Barry asked easily making Kara blush bright red.

"Well yeah, umm nothing new it's not easy to find a boyfriend when you're an alien." Kara answered shyly with a hint of anger.

" same goes for meta human, I think a total of three girls my age know who I am and ones my foster sister, the others my best friend and the last is my ex who moved and well the other is you so yeah four women know who I am and none show any interest in me." Barry adds in.

Kara cracks a slight laugh before speaking "I'm sure you'll find someone." See pats his shoulder.

After an extremely long time of awkward silence Kara pops up "anyway its best I go to sleep so if you want to stay here that's cool and if not you know where the DEO is." Kara says to Barry.

"I think I'll go back to the DEO Winn apparently needs me for something in the morning." Kara chuckles and nods leading him to the door. They both stand at the door awkwardly before saying their final goodbyes as Barry is out the door he quickly turns around kissing Kara.

Their lips separate "what the hell Barry?" Kara says pushing him away at human strength before shutting the door right in his face. Her back lays against the door face in hands and her body slouching she turns her head to see if he's their once realizing he isn't she stands up thinks for a while then turns and opens the door in bound for Alex's apartment.

~o~

As I said, filler, next few chapters there will be angst between a lot of chapters when I get to writing them eh that's a whole different story


	6. sisters love

Barry tries to talk to Kara about the kiss but upsets her leading Maggie to a new discovery

It's been about 2 weeks since Kara and Barry kissed and she still avoids him in the DEO hallways. Stuck on Kara's earth has definitely been hard for Barry, first screwing up whatever he had with Kara causing Alex to give him the cold shoulder and Mon-el still not quite liking him although both James and Winn were his friends something didn't seem right.

It was a late Monday when he saw her in the far hallway walking out of the sparring room Mon-el following after her clearly exhausted with the sparring he encountered with Kara. Just as Mon-el began to walk opposite from Kara, Barry thought this was his time to finally talk to Kara about the kiss. Slowly he begins walking in Kara's direction causing her to inadvertently turn to avoid any conversation that was about to begin. "What, Kara please." Barry rang out after her. Kara forced herself to stop – hands tightly clenched into a fist formation that was meant for no harm but rather to show her stress— she turned around. "Listen, Barry I know you didn't mean it and that's perfectly fine." She blubbered out causing Barry's face to twist.

"But what if I did mean it?" he asks her making her stress filled fist to revert back to the relaxed hand they were before.

"Barry, trust me you don't mean that." She said racing out of the DEO before accidently knocking a lost Maggie causing her feet to slip underneath her. Luckily the quite frazzled Supergirl caught her sister's girlfriend before her body hit the concrete floor underneath. As the detectives eyes slowly opened focusing on the sad face of little Danvers she focused on the small features that were similar to Alex's she knew that she was adopted yet had so much in common with the person she loved. "Kara, what's wrong." She said regaining her balance.

"What, why do you think something's wrong." Kara asks protectively as she hated making her problems others and expressing emotions had also been rather hard.

Maggie sighed collectively. "You do the same eyebrow thing your sister does when she's worried or sad." Motioning her hands over Kara's face.

"What, no I'm not upset I have to go Maggie." She said pulling Maggie into the half hug that she grew fond of, because in her eyes she was alone but with Alex now she has everything she's every wished for, friends, family, love.

Maggie's heart broke as she saw the little sister of the person she cared about so dearly rush out. The kid who has lost everything it takes to be human, her friends, her mother, father even. Everything she grew so accustomed to for the first quarter of her life gone in a matter of seconds, the person that is hated by so many because she's different, and her life never being easy. Odds constantly stacked against her. for that is the reason her heart broke when she saw her upset on the verge of tears that she would never admit she felt.

Just as she turned around still lost in this metal and glass box she saw the eyes that were the reason she kept breathing.

"Hey babe." She called out to Alex whose head automatically popped up from the folder she was carrying. Smiling they hugged each other giving each other both a quick peck on the cheek as Jonn had informed them earlier 'That the DEO wasn't the place to show this much affection' which caused both of them to laugh as the real reason he said stop was because it made him uncomfortable to see the agent who he cared for as a daughter kiss other people. "Babe, what was wrong with Kara." She asked the half focused agent.

"What's not wrong to be honest?" She said flicking the papers in the folder.

"Elaborate." The Detective asked.

" Pfft well her friend kissed her, she found out that both her parents where the reason for krypton's destruction, got stabbed with a kryptonite knife and shot at with Krypto bullets, and her actual boss is being a major jerk not accepting any piece of her writing for weeks." She continued but Maggie started to tune out realising exactly how hard her life was.

Alex obviously realising her girlfriends face twist with anger and sadness for her sister's problems fell even deeper for her. "Babe its okay, she's okay, she would tell me if anything was wrong." She told her.

"The thing is Alex I don't think she would….. I got to go." She said half hugging her continuing to walk faster away.

"What where are you going." Alex asked concerned she said something wrong.

"I'm going to talk to Kara." Maggie said still walking, Alex felt so much love for someone who cared about her wellbeing as well as her sisters.

Sorry haven't added any chapters been a busy three weeks or so with work and school, as usual thanks for reading reviews would be bliss.


End file.
